Cruise Control
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Based off of their leaked track. Sometimes all you need to do is drive away, just to make everything seem okay


_**Okay so this song has been out for a while, BUT I finally put it on my iPod last night and listened to it on my commute today, and hot damn. When you listen to music and just stare out windows, it absolutely sounds so much better for some reason, not sure why, well, that's just me.**_

* * *

It was late at night, maybe eleven o'clock. I should have been in bed sound asleep but I just couldn't wrap my head around relaxing. Such a stressful week just wouldn't let me relax, even though it was really what I needed, I felt so pent up I just couldn't let it go. So there I was, draped over the sofa watching the Real Housewives of Beverly Hills when I heard the front door open and slam. I sat up and watched as James stalked in, tossing his sunglasses that were hanging from his t-shirt on the coffee table before sinking onto the sofa beside me. "Hey baby, are you okay?" I questioned as I moved over to him and put my hand on his back, rubbing in wide circles.

"I had a terrible day." He muttered and ran his hands up and down his face before letting his elbows rest on his knees and sinking his head. "Your brother stopped by the set you know, started giving me a whole bunch of shit about how I'm not letting you go and do what you want and start your career." James rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"You didn't listen right? You know that's a load of crap James—"

"I know, but I'm just sick of it." James sighed and leaned back on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling. "I'm just so sick of it all you know? I'm tired baby, I'm really tired, and I just want to collapse in a field and just lay there for days."

"That sounds like a relaxing dream." I mumbled, running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah it does…I'm so sick of this town you know? So sick of seeing all of these same faces that just…they don't even care! They look at you and smile and act like they care but they don't, just because they want a story or they want some juicy gossip."

"I know baby…" I murmured and leaned over, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"Really! Everything is just…the same, I go work my ass off, I come home and we can't even enjoy ourselves anymore. You're too tired from work and I'm just dead by the time I even get through the front door. Then let's not forget what they say about us, what they do to try to separate the two of us, it's just so…I can't even take it. I feel like….I just need to get away. Just hop in the truck and drive."

"So why don't you?" I questioned, and James furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head at me. "Why don't you just pack up a bag and go? Take a drive somewhere."

"But where would I go?"

"Who cares? Just ride off into the sunset, or hell, even the sunrise. Go anywhere you feel like going. Drive to the end of the road, hell, drive down some backwoods dirt road, just go anywhere, lose your mind for a day or two baby, just relax, do what you please." I urged him, and James slowly nodded.

"Okay, then go pack a bag."

"Um…what?"

"You and me, let's go, we'll take a drive somewhere, anywhere. We'll each just pack a duffel bag and go." James stood up and looked down at me with a small smile.

"But where would we go?" I teased with a grin.

"Who cares?" James laughed, "Anywhere, I've just got to get away and you're coming with me." He pulled me off of the sofa and dragged me upstairs with him. When we got to the bedroom it was like a whirlwind of us trying to get our stuff together. I didn't even change out of my pajamas, I just threw on a jacket and some flip flops and threw my bag over my shoulder. I glanced at James with a smile and he took a hold of my hand, leading me out to the car. "I need this, we need this."

"So let's do it baby." I kissed him on the cheek and hopped into the car. We threw our bags into the front seat, and I leaned back in my chair as the engine roared to life and James drove the car, I don't know where he's going, and I don't even care. I took his phone along with mine, turned them off, and tossed them into the glove compartment, we don't need to be distracted by the real world, this is our time now. We held hands as James drove for hours, just enjoying the calm silence between the two of us. We only stopped to fill up on gas, and I took this as the time to head into the small, very creepy store and bought an armful of snacks for the road. I think we're even out of town this point, just driving down an empty road munching on potato chips and twizzlers.

"There's a motel up ahead." I commented, "We should stop there for the night."

"Stop at a dirty, dingy motel off a dirt road in the middle of nowhere?" James glanced at me, raising an eyebrow. "You're sure about that?"

"Why not, it's something different; we'll get away….just for a few hours, until the sunrise then we'll keep going. We'll find a beach somewhere and just lay there the entire day…."

"I like the way you think baby doll." James winked at me and kissed the top of my hand before speeding up. We walked into the motel, rented a room and went back outside to get to our room. We opened the door and the room was a pepto bismal pink with brown and blue bedding, and a red carpet. A tiny TV sat on top of the dresser, and the tiny kitchenette area had bright green cabinets. It looked terrible, and that's just perfect. We threw our bags on the floor and jumped onto the bed together, kicking our shoes off and propping the pillows up against the wall. "A crappy motel with my girl in the middle of nowhere, I can deal with this." James smiled and put his arms around me, kissing my forehead.

"Yeah? You don't exactly mind this?" I questioned, running my hand over his chest, watching as he shook his head.

"No, I needed this, to get away. Doesn't matter where we are baby, if it's with you, it's perfectly fine by me."

"You know…" I chuckled and rested my head on his chest. "Half of the things you said tonight would make a pretty good song."

"Oh you're a riot babe." James chuckled running his knuckles down my back.

All we needed to do was get away, take a drive somewhere unknown. As long as we're with each other, location doesn't matter. Just get away, clear our minds, and enjoy one another without the drama of everyone else. Without haters, impersonators, none of that, just us.


End file.
